¿Invierno o primavera?
by HadaDeCuentos
Summary: Hace casi tres años que el genio Hyūga no ve a sus compañeros de equipo, su castaña amiga se había ido a seguir a la única persona que quedaba de su familia y su excéntrico compañero fue mandado de misión al país del Tè y a punto de cumplirse los tres años de su partida ambos regresaran a la aldea con diferentes noticias que sin duda pondrán de cabeza la vida del heredero del Bouke
1. Chapter 1

**_Aviso:_**

**_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen_**

**_todos son propiedad del maestro_**

**_ Masashi kishimoto-sensei._**

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado mis amores? _

Yo he revivido de entre los muertos y como podrán ver les traigo una un nueva historia, los que comenzó como un capitulo único se alargó de más y bueno creo que esta historia será algo larga así que espero les guste.**  
**

******Palabras del capítulo: **1210

******Personajes principales: **Rock Lee, Tenten y Neji Hyūga

**Argumento: **

Hace casi tres años que el genio Hyūga no ve a sus compañeros de equipo, su castaña amiga se había ido a seguir a la única persona que quedaba de su familia y su excéntrico compañero fue mandado de misión al país del Tè y a punto de cumplirse los tres años de su partida ambos regresaran a la aldea con diferentes noticias, que sin duda pondrán de cabeza la vida del heredero del Bouke.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

******Cartas.**  


Nunca pensó que podría volverse tan dependiente de algo, la mayor parte de su vida se había limitado a seguir órdenes y cumplir expectativas aprendió muy joven que alejarse del resto del mundo era lo mejor si no quería salir herido. Pero ¿En qué momento necesito a esos dos testarudos junto de él? No lo sabía, de la única cosa estaba seguro era que en los últimos años habían sucedido demasiados eventos para su gusto, la gran mayoría con una rapidez que aun actualmente le costaba bastante asimilar.

Se había sentado a ver como la soledad iba marchitando poco a poco la sonrisa de su alegre compañera. Si, soledad. Aquella soledad que desde siempre ocultaban sus ojos, esa que nació de la pérdida de su familia, la misma que había perdido importancia cuando entre risas y lágrimas se habían vuelto algo más que una equipo, esa que había regresado en el momento que el trabajo y las responsabilidades los habían apartado cada vez más y antes de siquiera darse cuenta él y su castaña amiga solo se veían un par de veces al mes. Después de eso si coincidían alguna ocasión en las oficinas de la Hokage era un logro de grandes méritos.

Su excéntrico compañero había sido otra historia. Él se había ido en busca de sus metas, después de la guerra había sido mandado a muchas misiones de alto rango donde su reputación fue creciendo rápidamente y al igual que el genio Hyūga tuvo menos tiempo para su energética amiga.

La voz de su prima del otro lado de la puerta lo hiso sentarse en la cama con gesto perezoso para después murmurar un "Pase" apenas audible.

—Neji-niisan te ha llegado esto esta mañana— la joven extendió dos sobres al muchacho que un entusiasmo raro en él los cogió con rapidez.

— Gracias Hanabi— se limitó a decir.

— ¿Son de ellos? — El interés en la voz de su prima le decía que él no era el único emocionado por la llegada de esas cartas.

Dio la vuelta a uno de los sobres aun sin abrirlo, donde se podía leer con letra clara el nombre de la vestía verde hizo lo mismo con el segundo sobre solo que en su lugar estaba grabado en manuscrita y en una pequeña letra el nombre de _Tenten de la Hoja, _sonrió un poco ante este hecho.

—Esta es de Lee y esta otra de Tenten—explico alzando las cartas.

—Ya veo…Iré a entrenar un rato ¿Mas tarde me contaras cómo están?

—Claro, tan pronto las lea les contare a ti y a Hinata-sama como se encuentran—contesto este recordando la extraña amistad que se había formado entre sus compañeros y las que él consideraba sus hermanas.

Se recostó en la cama sin poder evitar recordar cómo habían terminado así.

Hacía ya casi tres años que sus compañeros habían abandonado la aldea ¿Razones? Tenten había llegado un día hecha un mar de lágrimas, moviendo sin parar una hoja de papel que más tarde sería identificada por ella como una carta y no era de cualquier persona, pertenecía a su único familiar vivo. La hermana de su padre, su tía.

Eso comenzó todo.

Dos meses pasaron en los cuales las cartas por parte de la castaña y su familiar iban y venían una y otra vez….Hasta que lo inevitable llego, era de esperarse que en el estado de desesperación y soledad en el que se encontraba su compañera al primer llamado de su pariente acudiera sin dudarlo. Y así fue. Una mañana de entrenamiento simplemente anuncio su partida, no dio detalles se limitó a decir que tal vez era tiempo de estar un rato en su lugar de origen.

Una semana más tarde se había ido.

El equipo Gai no fue el mismo desde entonces, las conversaciones fueron cada vez más fugases así como el tiempo que pasaban juntos, medio año después, Rock Lee fue llamado a una misión, al parecer un antiguo cliente había quedado asombrado de sus capacidades y sobretodo de su valor, por lo que fue llamado como escolta personal de la nieta del señor feudal del país del Té. Se fue un mes después.

Cansado de que sus recuerdos lo atormentaren se dispuso a leer las cartas de sus amigos, notando que la que pertenecía a Tenten había sido enviada un mes atrás, algo consternado termino de abrir el sobre.

_País de la Ola, 24 de marzo _

_Mi querido amigo:_

_¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos? ¿Sigues siendo un antipático? ¿Te has conseguido una bonita novia? ¿Cómo han estado todos? ¿Qué tal le va a Hanabi con Shino? Espero de corazón que todos estén bien, pero sobre todo que tú estés muy bien. Recuerdo que cuando deje la aldea me moría de los nervios pero sobre todo me ahogaba en recuerdos, hoy vuelvo a sentir esa angustia creo que me avisa que mi tiempo aquí ha terminado y que es hora de regresar a mi hogar. Terminare de arreglar algunas cosas y estaré de regreso en Konoha dentro de dos meses, hasta entonces no podre escribirles._

_Me muero de ganas de volver a verlos extraño mucho a todos, ojala Lee pueda regresar pronto para esta juntos los tres._

_Se despide tu amiga..._

_ Tenten de la Hoja_

El corazón del joven dio un brinco, ¡Tenten va regresar! Detuvo su entusiasmo un momento para recordar la fecha en que la carta fue enviada _24 de Marzo _ahora era 26 de Abril, lo que signaba que solo faltaba un mes para verla, la sonrisa que inútilmente intento controlar se extendió por su rostro y ahí en medio de la oscura habitación comprendió aquello que no había querido aceptar: Se había enamorado de su compañera.

Intento alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y concentrarse en el segundo sobre que tenía en la mano aun sin dejar de sostener el primero.

_ País del Té, 16 de Abril _

_¡Buen día! _

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal esta Gai- sensei? ¿Cómo están las bellas flores que tienes como primas? ¿Has alimentado tu llama de la juventud? Espero todo marche bien pues mi amigo te tengo una noticia que me ha hecho brincar de alegría desde hace unos meses…. ¡Me voy a casar! La chica es encantadora y muero de ganas de que la veas es por eso que volveré a la aldea para finales de mes, esta vez para quedarme a vivir ¡Pobres de mis admiradoras! ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen al enterarse que el ninja más guapo y fuerte de la aldea se va a casar? Eso ya no importa, sé que les partirá el corazón pero estoy seguro de que encontraran la forma de superarlo, te pediré de favor que no le digas a Gai-sensei ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa, ¿Podrías avisarle a los demás? Me encantaría presentársela a todos tan pronto llegue._

_Me gustaría seguir escribiendo pero debo regresar al trabajo._

_ Hasta pronto. _

_ Rock Lee. _

_ P.D  
¡Has arder la llama de la juventud!_

La palabra sorpresa se quedaba corta ante las emociones que embargaban al Hyūga en ese momento su quería amiga regresaría en menos de un mes y su excéntrico compañero en una semana trayendo consigo a nadie más que su prometida.

Sin dudas seria un mes de lo mas memorable. **  
****  
**

* * *

******¡Segundo capitulo en progreso!  
**  
Realmente espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado, y de ser así que me lo hagan saber en un comentario, de la misma manera me pueden avisar de cualquier error que hayan notado.

**Este Fic es mi regreso a Fanfiction por lo que espero les guste tanto como a mi.**

**_...¡Nos leemos pronto!..._**


	2. Retornando a casa

**_Aviso:_**

**_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen_**

**_todos son propiedad del maestro_**

**_Masashi kishimoto-sensei._**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: _**_Las cursivas que estén entre divisiones son recuerdos_

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado mis amores? _

Yo he revivido de entre los muertos y como podrán ver les traigo una un nueva historia, los que comenzó como un capitulo único se alargó de más y bueno creo que esta historia será algo larga así que espero les guste.**  
**

******Palabras del capítulo: **2449 (Milagro!)

******Personajes principales: **Rock Lee, Tenten y Neji Hyūga

**Argumento: **

Hace casi tres años que el genio Hyūga no ve a sus compañeros de equipo, su castaña amiga se había ido a seguir a la única persona que quedaba de su familia y su excéntrico compañero fue mandado de misión al país del Tè y a punto de cumplirse los tres años de su partida ambos regresaran a la aldea con diferentes noticias, que sin duda pondrán de cabeza la vida del heredero del Bouke.

* * *

**Cap. 2**

**Retornando a casa.**

La luz se filtró con más fuerza por la venta incitándolo a levantar. Y como le venía sucediendo desde hace algunos días el genio Hyūga se despertó mucho más tarde de lo usual, con semblante causado producto de los miles de preparativos de la ahora fiesta de bienvenida de la vestía verde y su—muy inesperada—prometida.

Se sentó con pereza en la cama con un único pensamiento en mente.

Faltaban dos días para su llegada.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente presentable como para salir se dirigió al comedor con la esperanza de encontrar algo medianamente comestible a esas horas del día. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo su mente retrocedía a unos días atrás.

* * *

_Los gritos de alegría llenaron la relativamente pequeña habitación donde se encontraban._

— _¡Vamos Neji! ¡Dinos de una vez! ¿Qué dijo cejotas?_ _— Los gritos del rubio resaltaron entre los demás._

— _Si, yo también quiero saberlo de una vez, si nos llamaste a todos ¿Debe de ser algo importante, verdad? —La voz de ninja medico sonaba curiosa._

_Ese último comentario llamo la atención de los demás o al menos lo suficiente para que prestaran un poco más de atención._

_El ojiperla suspiro— Rock Lee volverá dentro de una semana—directo al punto—pero a pedido que sea una sorpresa para Gai-sensei debido a…—se atraganto con sus palabras ¡La frase sonaba tan incoherente! _

_—¿Debido a..? Anda Neji di algo._ _—dijo provocando nuevos murmullos._

_El genio reprimió sus ganas de golpear al "No novio pero más que amigo" de su prima._

_—¡Ya entendí! —Grito callando al grupo— Rock Lee quiere que sea sorpresa debido a que…Traerá a su prometida—Los murmullos callaron un momento para estallar en risas._ _—¡Es enserio!_

_Esas palabras crearon silencio._

_Lo miraban a él y a la carta de su mano._

_Otra vez a él._

_La carta._

_Y de nuevo a él._

_—¡¿QUE LEE QUE?!_ _—Neji suspiro esa sería una larga charla._

* * *

Un golpe lo regreso a la realidad.

—Perdona Neji-niisan—Hinata sonaba arrepentida—No le he visto.

El chico toco su frente con cuidado.

—No pasa nada Hinata-sama—dijo con sinceridad.

—Los preparativos están casi listos, ¿Verdad?—pregunto mientras caminaban a la cocina.

Otro suspiro se escapó de su boca mientras asentía con la cabeza y continuaba avanzando sin perder de vista el piso de madera que rechinaba a cada paso que daban.

—De una reunión, a una fiesta de bienvenida ¿Eh? Creo que se nos escaparon las cosas un poco ¿No crees? —El Hyūga volvió a asentir —Pero creo que está bien, después de todo estamos muy alegres de su regreso y también el de Tenten…Y estoy segura que tu también lo estás Neji-niisan.

El chico se detuvo y sonrió como tenía un buen rato no hacía

—Creo que tiene razón Hinata-sama—susurro cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de él como para no oírlo.

* * *

_Las risas retumbaban en las paredes acompañadas de gritos y frases._

— _¡El cejotas se consiguió novia antes que yo! Eso es inaudito ¡Hip!—Grito un rubio pasadito de copas._

_—¡Que importa! Lee se va a casar eso se tiene que celebrar…¿Por qué el piso se ve hondo?—La pelirrosa no parecía estar en mejores condiciones._

_—De hecho tenía pensado hacer una pequeña reuni…—El comentario se quedó en el aire._

_—¡Fiesta!_ _—Soltó el Namikaze—¡Y no una pequeña! ¡Debe ser en grande!_

_Los comentarios de aprobación no se hicieron esperar._

_—Pero yo…_

_—¡Necesitamos un lugar grande!_

_— ¡¿Qué tal la mansión Hyūga?!_ _—La voz de Hanabi se escuchó._

_—No creo que a su padre le guste la…_

_—N-No creo que sea mala idea…A padre le agradan tus compañeros nii-san—ni con alcohol en la sangre se le quitaba la timidez a Hinata._

_—¡Genial! ¡Tres fiestas en un mes!_ _—Kiba sonaba emocionado—¡La fiesta de bienvenida de Lee! ¡La fiesta de compromiso! ¡Y la fiesta de bienvenida de Tenten! _

_El chico se alarmo ¿Tres? Eso era muy exagerado, con una ya sentía que iba a morir._

* * *

Continúo su camino, con paso apresurado intentando alcanzar a la chica, mientras recordaba los preparativos restantes de la fiesta. Las flores eran cortesía de Ino, un hermoso arreglo de claveles y rosas. La comida seria preparada por la madre de Chouji. La bebida—juraba que la mayoría seria alcohol—era responsabilidad de Kiba. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai comprarían los adornos. El resto se repartía entre los demás—exceptuando a Shikamaru que estaba ocupado con encargos—, claro con el organizando todo.

Hinata le consiguió una pequeña porción de comida, que Hanabi había pedido pero no termino, listo y repuesto salió de la mansión camino a confirmar que todo estuviera listo para la llegada de los invitados, una vez aquí se alojarían temporalmente en la mansión hasta que tuvieran un lugar lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

La noche llego pronto seguida rápidamente de la mañana que al igual que la anterior trascurrió entre organizaciones, papeles y permisos, la prometida de Lee era extranjera por lo que para que pudiera pasar sin problemas debían de hacer mucho papeleo que su compañero le había encargado como un favor, si él supiera todo lo que ya estaba haciendo.

Llegada la noche prácticamente se aventó a la cama, estaba exhausto y de tan solo pensar que en unas semanas sería lo mismo—dos veces—provocaba que se sintiera aun peor, ¡Seria horrible! Maldito Naruto y sus ideas, con eso en mente se durmió.

El gran día llego.

Rock Lee llegaría en la tarde, eso había dicho en una carta que había llegado después, lo que significaba que faltaban un par de horas para que su compañero apareciera. Dirigió la vista al gran salón adornado en verdes colores y flores blancas y rojas.

Gai-sensei estaba en el lugar con la excusa de ser una fiesta para celebrar el nombramiento de Chunnin de Naruto—el cual por cierto aun no tenía—, para sorpresa de todos se creyó el cuento de que Tsunade-sama se lo dio sin hacer examen. Cuando todos sabían la rubia se había negado solo por molestar al chico, una pequeña venganza por llamarla vieja.

Hinata se encontraba en un rincón con Kiba, su hermana y Shino que intentaban animarla pues el rubio había salido de misión y no regresaría hasta pasado mañana. Sakura e Ino iban de un lado a otro riendo y revisando que no faltara nada. Los sensei sentados en una mesa, junto con Shisune y la Hokage—que ya había empezado a tomar— hacían apuestas de que tan mal (ya fuera física o mentalmente) estaría la chica que se había conseguido Lee, no temían ser escuchados por Gai ya que este corría de un lado a otro llorando por el hecho de que en una discusión con Kakashi nadie había salido en su defensa como era costumbre de su pupilo.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un miembro de la casa que con paso apresurado se acercó al Hyūga y con voz baja anunció la llegada del invitado de honor.

Neji dio la orden de dejarlo pasar y se dio la vuelta hacia los demás que de inmediato captaron la indirecta sonriendo y de buena gana amontonándose alrededor de la entrada esperando ver a la nueva integrante de la _familia._

Lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras.

Por la puerta apareció un hombre alto de negros cabellos, a simple vista fornido y fuerte. Aún conservaba su tico corte de tazón o lo que quedaba de el pues si bien aún conservaba vagamente la forma, el cabello le había crecido provocando que mechones rebeldes se revolvían entre si dándole un aspecto más _normal. _Su rostro había perdido la redondez que hasta años atrás conservaba, volviéndose más alargado como es costumbre en un hombre adulto. Sus redondos y gigantes ojos ya no lo parecían tanto producto de su rostro más alargado. Las tupidas cejas que tanto lo habían caracterizado seguían ahí sin ningún cambio la única diferencia seria que al igual que los ojos ya no parecían tan prominentes. Venia vestido con una camiseta verde y sobre esta una chaqueta en una tonalidad más fuerte, un pantalón café y dos gigantes maletas a cuestas. Todos los rastros de la niñez que Lee aún conservaba a sus diecisiete años se habían ido, dejando a lo que tenían enfrente: un hombre.

Neji lo sabía. Sabía que su compañero regresaría cambiado pero nunca espero que tanto, en su cabeza seguía marcado su excéntrico compañero enfundado en mallas verdes excesivamente ajustadas. Pero ese tiempo ya había pasado, los casi tres años se lo habían llevado.

El chico trago gordo, si así estaba Lee ¿Qué tan cambiada estaría Tenten?

Se escuchó un _¡Oh!_ General producto de la nueva apariencia de su amigo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Es bueno volver a verte…Te fuiste de misión un largo tiempo—.El Hyūga intentaba expresar sus emociones sin mucho resultado.

—Lo que Neji quiere decir es ¡Bienvenido a casa amigo! ¡Te hemos extrañado! —grito Hanabi dando también su bienvenida.

Se escucharon felicitaciones, bienvenidas risas y un par de lágrimas por parte del recién llegado, que sonriente escuchaba las oraciones dichas en tonos tímidos, exagerados, amigables, picaros, coquetos, tiernos, rudos y serios pero sin duda sinceros.

— ¿Dónde está Gai-sensei? No lo he visto— pregunto Lee luego de un rato ansioso de ver a su maestro.

—C-Creo que salió al patio a correr…—La ojiperla explico tanto eso como la ausencia del rubio, la vestía verde se decepciono de no ver a su amigo pero se alegró de que volvería pronto, pero eso no importaba ahora lo importante era encontrar al hombre que él consideraba un padre.

—Lo he traído...Corría de un lado al otro—.El albino que había escuchado la conversación traía consigo al único en el lugar que no había visto al joven.

—Kakashi, eterno rival ¿Quieres dejarme seguir con mi…?—Al fin observo con atención a las personas que tenía enfrente y un nudo se formó en su garganta— ¡Lee!... ¿En verdad eres _tú?—_Ante un asentimiento continuo— ¡Has crecido tanto! ¡Oh, Lee! —las lágrimas se comenzaban a amontonar en sus ojos.

—¡Gai-sensei! —grito tal como lo hubiera hecho antes.

—¡Lee! —respondió el otro con la misma euforia.

—¡Gai-sensei!

—Creo que se extrañaban—dijo el Nara rascándose la cabeza y empezando una nueva conversación para dejar disfrutar a los otros su pequeña atmosfera.

Unos minutos después la rubia más joven pareció recordar algo que los demás parecían haber olvidado.

—Lee ¿Qué tu no traías a tu prometida? —Menciono con una mano en la cadera, causando que los demás empezaran con comentarios similares.

—¿Prometida? —Pregunto el maestro del equipo Gai.

—¡Si, Gai-sensei! ¡Me voy a casar! —grito el joven aun en brazos de su mentor que lo alzaba como de costumbre.

El corazón de Gai se paró y no por la noticia, eso si bien lo sorprendió no era la causa de su estado. Eran sus ojos, los ojos de su pupilo que destellaban de felicidad, alegría pero sobretodo de amor y por lo que podía ver en _su hijo_ uno inmenso.

No había necesidad de preguntar si estaba seguro, solo le quedaba una cosa que hacer.

—¡Mi pupilo estrella se casa! ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Esta si es una gran notica! —Gai lloraba de alegría abrazando a su alumno en un momento tan íntimo que nadie se atrevió a violar.

El ambiente volvió a sus habituales risas y comentarios casuales, relacionados tanto con el cambio de apariencia del chico como de su reciente compromiso. Ino medio enserio-medio bromeando se acercó al joven contorneando sus caderas y le dijo "_Con tan pocos hombres guapos en la aldea ¡Es una lástima que estés prometido!" _Termino viendo al Nara por el rabillo del ojo.

—Bueno y…—La Hurano empezó a hablar— ¿Qué paso con tu novia? —su voz detonaba curiosidad.

Los ojos de Rock Lee centellaron de amor esta vez completamente visible para los demás.

—La detuvieron en la entrada para terminar de firmar uno papeles, gracias a Neji será rápido. No debe de tardar—explico mirando el reloj en la pared.

La música empezó a sonar y las parejas se levantaron a bailar, Sakura e Ino jalaron a Hinata a la pista, mientras su hermana hacia lo mismo con el Aburame ante la atenta mirada de Kiba.

—Ojala Tenten estuviera aquí…—dijo Rock Lee junto a Neji.

Su voz fue escuchada por Ino y Sakura

—Cierto, ella vuelve en tres semanas ¿Verdad, Lee? —Pero este estaba tan metido en su mundo que no las llego a oír, en su lugar su compañero asintió.

—Así que el equipo Gai volverá a estar junto ¿Eh? —murmuro la pelirrosa con cariño.

Las puertas se abrieron y tal como la primera vez un miembro de la casa que con pasos apresurados se dirigió el ojiperla anunciando tanto a él como a su compañero la llegada de un nuevo invitado.

Una vez más la gente se amontono en la puerta soltando el segundo _¡Oh!_ De sorpresa, la chica vestida en un elegante kimono rosa—bajo el cual sobresalía uno rojo— con bordados de aves y flores en varios colores, se ceñía a su cuerpo por el aori azul rey, a simple vista era muy costoso. Era de estatura media aunque comparada con su prometido parecería pequeña. Su hermosa cabellera castaña aparentemente corta llegaba hasta la barbilla y era sujetada de lado con una bella peineta con cuentas de colores. Su rostro era cubierto por un velo de fina tela en color rosa del mismo tono del kimono dejando a la vista sus grandes y lindos ojos de un choco-latoso color que detonaban timidez.

A simple vista era hermosa.

La Hokage lloriqueo al saberse perdedora de la apuesta, la chica era bonita y no parecía tener problemas mentales. Los demás seguían con rostro de incomprensión ¿Cómo Lee había conseguido a esa belleza?

_"Es tradición en su familia cubrir el rostro antes de la boda" _explico con inocencia la vestía verde creyendo que el velo en el rostro de su amada era el causante del desconcierto.

—Muchachos, —dijo pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica dándole valor—.Les presento a mi prometida….Mira-chan.

Después del desconcierto las sonrisas se ensancharon y un grito en general se escuchó.

_—¡Bienvenida a la familia Mira-chan!_

El Hyūga sonrió mientras se acercaba a su compañero posando una mano en su hombro.

—Bienvenido a casa Lee…—dijo ganándose un abrazo de su compañero y un "_Gracias" _casi inaudible, así como una sonrisa se su prometida—…Y bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Mira-san—la incomodidad le lleno no era muy común que hablara con desconocidos.—Espero te guste.

—¡Si! Gracias…—dijo asintiendo una única vez con la cabeza, pero con grandes animos.

No se había equivocado sería un mes memorable.

* * *

******¡Tercer capitulo en progreso! ¡Estoy inspirada!  
**  
Realmente espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado, y de ser así que me lo hagan saber en un comentario, de la misma manera me pueden avisar de cualquier error que hayan notado.

**Este Fic es mi regreso a Fanfiction por lo que espero les guste tanto como a mi y de ser asi me lo hagan saber en un comentario para actualizar pronto.**

**_Agradezco_****_, comentarios, favoritos todo lo que hayan puesto de todo corazon._**

**_...¡Nos leemos pronto!..._**

* * *

¿Les gusto el capitulos?

¿Tuvieron parte favorita?

¿Que tal el ambiente del lugar?

¿Que les parecio el cambio de Lee y su prometida?

¿Extrañan a Tenten?

¿Encontraron mis _pequeñitas_ insinuaciones sentimentales de algunos personajes a otros? ( ¡Casi ni se notaban!)

* * *

Contesto comentarios:

**dani24ela**: Primero que nada gracias por tu comentario, me entusiasma saber que la historia es de tu agrado,sin duda Tenten traerá consigo muchos problemas para el genio del Bouke pero ya veras que pronto diré cuales serán.

**MizuhashiNeko: **Gracias por tu comentario. Realmente aun estoy pensando sobre lo de Hanabi y Shino pero sin duda algo traen esos dos, te apuesto que Neji tampoco se creería que Lee se casa, en fin. Me alegro de todo corazón que te allá gustado y que vayas a seguir la historia. Muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aviso:_**

**_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen_**

**_todos son propiedad del maestro_**

**_Masashi kishimoto-sensei._**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: _**_Las cursivas que estén entre divisiones son recuerdos_

* * *

****

**_Hola! ¿Cómo han estado mis amores?_**

Se que me tarde siglos en continuar y pido una disculpa por eso, se agradece como si fuera oro el comentarios de Clary-chan

**Palabras del capítulo**: 1383  


* * *

********

**Cap. 3**

**Al día**

La cena fue servida entre risas, presentaciones y anécdotas, los recién llegados eran bombardeados de preguntas generalmente contestadas por Lee, cosas comunes y sin gran importancia, todos los jóvenes estaban reunidos alrededor de una enorme mesa cuadrada, Neji estaba al lado derecho de su compañero y junto a este Mira, las hermanas Hyūga se sentaron junto a esta como protección de las constantes preguntas y halagos que parecían intimidar un poco a la chica.

—Entonces Lee, ¿Cómo conociste a Mira-san? — Ino ya había hecho mil y una proyecciones en su cabeza y se moría por saber cuál era la correcta.

Los dos en cuestión compartieron una mirada confidencial cargada de emociones, antes de sonreír.

Rock Lee se recargo en la silla y alzo la cabeza como si recordara algo muy bueno, suspiro y volvió su vista al frente—Creí que se habían dado cuenta antes, es muy obvio…—Los demás intercambiaron miradas confundidas—. Realmente es muy obvio…

EL parecía reírse internamente y la chica que lo acompañaba puso una cara de indignación, como si el hecho de que no se hubieran dado cuenta fuera muy descabellado

—Mira-chan es la nieta del señor feudal del país del Té —término viendo los rostros desencajados de los demás de manera divertida.

_¡¿QUÉ DICES?!_

—¿Eh? ¿Disculpa…? —Hanabi fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión—.T-Tu en una carta dijiste que tu protegida era el único descendiente vivo del señor feudal... —Explico y Lee de manera afirmativa asintió animadamente aunque su mirada se veía preocupada.—, Y si Mira-chan es su nieta, ella es la siguiente en la línea…Es la princesa ¿No? —Ante aquella pregunta la aludida se hundió en su asiento incomoda algo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

—Sí, soy nieta de Ouro el gran señor e hija de Kouro el rey caído, la futura gobernante del País del Té —la voz le salió como un mormullo suave pero a diferencia de los demás este sonaba apagado, sin vida.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, se notaba que habían incomodado a la chica con su reacción. Era algo obvio, se regañaron mentalmente, habían sido muy descorteses al reaccionar de esa manera solo la habían puesto más nerviosa.

—…Discúlpenos Mira-sama —ahora que Hinata sabia el título de la chica no pudo evitar tratarla formalmente—fuimos muy descorteses, solo que es algo que nos tomó por sorpresa. Casi tanto que cuando nos enteramos de su compromiso con nuestro amigo—la heredera del Souke tímidamente intentaba remediar la situación, pero solo consiguió un fuerte asentimiento con la cabeza.

La charla continuo intentando evitar el tema anterior en medida le posible, preguntando a al chico cosas y contando ellos mismos sus aventuras y logros, las risas no faltaron al igual que el alcohol, todo estaba perfecto.

_Tal vez no todo._

La castaña no había vuelto a soltar palabra desde que contesto aquella pregunta, se veía incomoda. Tal vez porque nadie le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra directamente a ella y no encontraba tema de conversación.

—Tienes un muy lindo color de cabello Mira-chan, es muy parecido al de una amiga ¿Recuerda a Tenten? ¿Verdad, Neji? —Dijo la pelirrosa queriendo entablar plática con la chica, el Hyūga miro a la joven un momento y luego asintió.

—Se parecen—afirmo el muchacho—.Los colores se parecen mucho, solo que Tenten tiene el cabello más largo.

—Ya veo, así que nos parecemos—expreso la chica con una ligera sonrisa de comprensión—.Muchas gracias, usted también tiene un color de cabello muy hermoso Hurano-san—dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Hurano-san? — repitió la otra con extrañeza.

—¿He dicho algo incorrecto? —se veía preocupada.

—No, para nada, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tantas formalidades. Solo dime Sakura.

—No, no puedo no sería correcto—dijo alarmada, si se llegaban a enterar de que traba a alguien tan familiarmente nadie aguantaría al consejo de su país.

—¿No sería lo correcto? —pregunto Ino.

—Así es, las reglas me exigen tratar con el debido respeto a desconocidos y a la familia de mi futuro marido aún más. Y ya que Rock-san no tiene parientes ustedes ocupan ese lugar—explico con una sonrisa triste.

Los shinobis de la Hoja se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir exactamente.

—Vamos Mira-chan...Nadie se dará cuenta—su prometido intentaba aliviarla pues sabia cuántas reglas tenía que cumplir la joven, al ver que esta no parecía querer ceder se decidió por su último recurso, se acercó a su oído y con voz suave y pausada susurro—Eres libre un momento, aprovéchalo— la intención del muchacho era no ser escuchado pero no pudo evitar que los tres Hyūgas lo oyeran y se miraran alarmados, sin embargo entendieron que eso no los involucraba de momento.

—Lee... —lo dijo tan dulcemente que el nombrado se sintió morir—E-Este…gracias por tu cumplido, t-tú también tienes un cabello hermoso Sakura-chan—rectifico con una hermosa sonrisa que fue visible aun tras el velo.

La Hurano sonrió ampliamente—Así está mejor—dijo la única mujer del equipo siete—, entonces Mira-chan dime, tengo entendido que Lee fue mandado a llamar personalmente ¿Fuiste tú o tu abuelo? —Ahora que la princesa había vuelto a hablar había que integrarla a la plática para hacerla sentir cómoda.

—El consejo había traído muchos prospectos, supongo que no me lleve con ninguno. Además la mayoría salía corriendo al primer ataque—la risilla que soltó dio a entender a los demás que dichos ataques no habían sido tan severos como pensaron en su momento—. Primero mi abuelo en un momento de paranoia me dijo que lo acompañara a todos lados…Claro a él y a su escolta—la cara que puso expreso su desagrado—pero yo me iba siempre que se distraía así que pensó en una guardia personal, llamo a muchos soldados, ninjas y creo que hasta algunos mercenarios, entre ellos estaba Lee claro. El objetivo era que pelearan entre sí para ver quién era el más fuerte—comento y Hanabi pensó que aun después de eso no había contestado una simple pregunta—. Después de una semana el ganador había sido la elección personal de mi abuelo: Rock Lee.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza varias veces aun perdida en la suavidad con la que la chica había dicho el nombre de su prometido.

—Ya veo atacaban el palacio—dijo Sakura— ¿Atacaron el palacio? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto después de caer en cuenta de sus palabras

Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza con desgano antes de decir— Alguna rebelión seguramente, puede que allá inconformes con el gobierno. Aunque también podría ser externo, algún tipo de conquista—soltó un bostezo desinteresado, si Mira estaba ahí era probablemente porque esos problemas ya habían terminado—.Son los casos más comunes.

Los demás parecieron conformes con la explicación de Shikamaru o por lo menos hasta que vieron con detenimiento las expresiones de los recién llegados, estaban tensos como a quien le han avisado el día de su ejecución.

— ¿Hay algún problema? O es que ¿Los ataques continúan en tu hogar Mira-chan? —dijo Ino al darse cuenta de sus reacciones.

—No hay ningún problema, pero vera Ino-san los ataques son más internos de lo que parecen—su voz de pronto sonó nerviosa—.Es la familia secundaria de la familia Kanagi.

Los Hyūgas se tensaron ante la mención de cierta palabra.

—No creen que sea buena gobernante—explico.

—¿La familia secundaria de los Kanagi? —Hanabi sonaba extrañada—¿Qué tienen ellos que ver?

Rock Lee y la chica intercambiaron otra mirada de confidencialidad antes de contestar.

—Disculpen la descortesía, no me he presentado formalmente—dijo con calma mientras se ponía de pie—Soy Kanagi Mirai de la rama principal a sus servicios—termino con una pequeña reverencia.

Neji se tensó de pronto, la chica le caía bien pero si no la quería de gobernante era por algo, además ¿La familia secundaria no podría estar en un error o si? Era probable que la rama principal oprimiera a la secundaria. Tal como en su clan.

La vestía verde miro a su compañero de reojo, sabía que las familias de ambos serian el mayor problema para que estos se llevaran bien.

Eran dos bandos, Hyūga Neji siempre se iría por la familia secundaria.

A Kanagi Mirai la vida le había enseñado a ver por la principal.

Eso sin duda sería un problema.******  
**

* * *

******Lo se siglos sin actualizar, me disculpo.**

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Tuvieron parte favorita?

¿Que tal ven a la prometida de Lee?

¿Los espante con esta parte? "Rock Lee se recargo en la silla y alzo la cabeza como si recordara algo muy bueno, suspiro y volvió su vista al frente—Creí que se habían dado cuenta antes, es muy obvio…—Los demás intercambiaron miradas confundidas—. Realmente es muy obvio…

EL parecía reírse internamente y la chica que lo acompañaba puso una cara de indignación, como si el hecho de que no se hubieran dado cuenta fuera muy descabellado

—Mira-chan es la nieta del señor feudal del país del Té —término viendo los rostros desencajados de los demás de manera divertida. "

¿Creen que Neji y Mira tengan problemas entre si?

¿Esperaban a Tenten? Ella sale en uno o dos cap mas, tendran que esperar.

Me despido.  
Besos.

_¡...Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aclaraciones: _**_Las cursivas que estén entre divisiones son recuerdos_

* * *

**___Hola! ¿Como han estado mis amores?_**

Yo estoy bien un poco atareada, pido disculpas por la tardanza tenia un bloqueo mental del tamaño del mundo.

Se agradecen de todo corazón sus comentarios y me gustas.

Sin mas les dejo el cap.

* * *

****

******Palabras del capítulo**: 2,313  


* * *

****

**Cap. 4**

**Estoy aquí**

Dos semanas y media ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que su extrovertido compañero había vuelto y hacia tres semanas y media que había recibido las cartas de sus amigos, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Tenten volvía en menos de tres días. Y él no podía estar más feliz por eso.

El Hyūga siguió caminando por el largo pasillo oyendo el rechinido tan característico de la madera hasta sentir la brisa fresca en su rostro, había llegado al jardín. Estaba a punto de regresar por donde vino hasta que diviso a lo lejos a sus primas hablando animadamente con su compañero y su prometida, se debatió si debía de ir o no pero finalmente cedió a ir a conversar un rato, eran más de las ocho de la noche y no había visto a ninguno de los cuatro en todo el día.

Se acercó con paso lento empezando a escuchar murmullos.

—P-Pues la primera vez lo rechace.

—¿Enserio? —Hanabi rio de alguna forma ya se lo esperaba—Oh Neji, hasta que te vemos—dijo al verlo llegar—.Mira nos estaba contando cosas muy graciosas.

El heredero del Bouke llego hasta los demás y por saludo inclino levemente la cabeza—Ya veo, ¿De que hablaban? —pregunto al ver a su amigo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Mirai-san nos contaba cómo se le declaro Rock Lee—contesto Hinata con ensoñación.

—¿Y bien, que paso después? —la menor de las hermanas era muy curiosa.

—Un día mi abuelo hizo un gran baile para celebrar su cumpleaños a él estaban invitados muchos nobles y miembros de la realeza, señores feudales y herederos. Ya saben de qué hablo, aquí en su familia es común ir a esa clase de eventos. — Explico con calma—. Mi abuelo me dijo que como heredera tendría que bailar y conversar con los nobles solteros—la expresión de fastidio que puso Lee lo explico todo—.Pensé que aunque era molesto daba igual y asi lo hice, el problema fue que una semana más tarde fui llamada al despacho, ahí me dijo que el señor feudal de Canria un país vecino me quería como la esposa de su heredero. No me estaba pidiendo opinión, me estaba avisando.

Los Hyūgas se miraron entre sí.

La castaña dirijo su vista a la hierba verde que estaba a sus pies y a la luz de la luna y las farolas el genio al fin pudo apreciarla bien. Era de cuerpo menudo, su castaña cabellera estaba cortada en dos capas la segunda que era la más larga siempre la traía sujetada en una pequeña coleta baja dando la ilusión de que su cabello solo llegaba a la barbilla, sus ojos de color chocolate usualmente opacos solo se iluminaban cuando observaban a su prometido, tenía rasgos finos eso se notaba aun tras el velo de fina tela que siempre llevaba. Vestía una Yukata sencilla de color turquesa.

No podía negarlo le recordaba mucho a Tenten, eran muy similares.

Lo único que las diferenciaba eran dos pequeños y apenas perceptibles lunares que poseía la Kanagi, uno en su mejilla derecha y otro en el dorso de su mano.

—Lee estaba molesto mucho más de lo que antes lo había visto antes—comento mientras su mente empezaba a viajar hacia un año atrás—. Escuche un golpe fuerte desde afuera así que me asome a la ventana de mi habitación…Rock Lee había echado abajo un árbol, cuando me vio asomada a la ventana se acercó y miro hacia arriba, hacia mi—sus ojos brillaron por una razón que si bien era obvia los Hyūgas no pudieron entender—.Apretó los puños muy fuerte y por un momento pensé que estaba enojado con migo y que iba a renunciar, pero entonces lo grito…

* * *

_—Rock-san ¿Está usted bien? —la voz le temblaba estaba preocupada, no quería que el también la abandonara._

—_No, no estoy bien_—_dijo y ella se paralizo —.No soporto el hecho de que te estén obligando a casar y tú no hagas nada al respecto—el muchacho cayo antes de soltar unas palabras que se clavaron como dagas en el corazón de la chica._

_—Rock-san ya hablamos de esto, no tiene por qué molestarle o importarle—le dolía el hecho de que el pensara así, pero aún más le dolía lo que había dicho sin embargo lo disimulo a perfección._

_—Me importa,_ _—dijo con voz firme y seria— me importa porque yo soy él que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con tigo, me importa porque desde el otro lado de la puerta te oigo llorar todas las noches, me importa porque desde esta mañana prácticamente le perteneces a alguien más,_ _—callo de repente como si sus palabras se hubieran comido entre si— me importa como no debería importarme porque… ¡Te amo!_

_—…Lee, y-yo no, no p-podría…_

_Fue cuando el entendimiento golpeo al chico, le había costado trabajo hablar porque su presión sanguínea estaba por los cielos, era más que obvio que el nunca se había declarado. Aquella vez que se le confeso a su pelirosa amiga no sintió ese nudo en el estómago, ni ganas de escapar. Fue cuando entendió, ella era especial, era única y era sin dudas su único amor._

_—¡Te amo! —dijo impidiéndole continuar—¡Te amo! —Repitió antes de tomar aire y con voz segura y sincera gritar—¡Si no me correspondes no importa! ¡Si me lastimas no importa! ¡Solo déjame estar siempre junto a ti!_

* * *

Los tres primos sonrieron ante esa anécdota, era más que obvio el amor que se tenían ambos. No pudieron más que alegrarse al darse cuenta de que su querido amigo había encontrado a una persona que lo quería tal y como era. Con todas sus extrañezas incluidas.

—Es hora de ir a dormir, mañana será un largo día. Naruto regresa y es su fiesta de compromiso, deben de descansar bien—dijo Neji con voz tranquila después de un rato de conversación.

Los demás asintieron lentamente mientras se levantaban de la pequeña banca de concreto donde están segundos antes.

—Buenas noches chicos, ¡Duerman bien para poder hacer arder la llama de la juventud! —grito Lee mientras después de besar la mejilla de Mira retirarse a su habitación.

—Buenas noches Mira-chan, Neji-niisan, que descansen—dijeron las hermanas al irse.

El heredero del Bouke se despido de la chica con un movimiento de la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para irse, hasta que noto que la joven no se había movido de su lugar. Normalmente se hubiera ido pero el parecido de aquella chica con su querida amiga evitaron que así fuera.

— _¿_Ocurre algo?_ —_pregunto el joven_—_.Se ve preocupada Mira-san.

—Mirai. Mi nombre es Mirai, Mira es un diminutivo que me puso Lee—explico con voz cantarina—.Solo estaba pensando Neji-san, no tiene por qué preocuparse—dijo sin ánimos de seguir hablando, pero al ver la expresión del Hyūga intuyo que lo mejor sería dar una explicación—.Las cosas aquí son muy diferentes que en mi país, en casa no es normal ver a la rama secundaria convivir tan tranquilamente con la principal—dijo frunciendo el ceño, si en su hogar fueran así le evitaría muchos problemas—.Probablemente Mei y Ashia brincarían de alegra si pudiéramos sentarnos en la misma mesa de vez en cuando.

¿Tranquilamente? ¿Qué en el clan Hyūga convivían tranquilamente entre sí? ¡Por Dios! Esa chica no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, claro el clan había hecho grandes cambios; uno de ellos era el hecho de que ahora podían sentarse y comer juntos cosa que cuando él era un niño era algo impensable, a lo más destacados miembros del Bouke se les permitía aprender las técnicas que antes solo eran del Souke. Nunca habían llegado al extremo de transformar personas en familiares para los miembros de la rama principal —vale algo parecido hacia el clan Hyūga, pero en medio de todo eso aun tenían un poco de individualismo; cosa que los familiares pertenecientes a los clanes que llevan a cabo estas prácticas no tienen—.Si muchas cosas habían cambiado y tal vez en un futuro lejano el sello que marcaba su vida desaparecería para siempre, pero ese no era el momento y ellos seguían siendo inferiores ante la rama principal. Los que mantenían la casa en perfecto orden, los que tenían el almuerzo a la misma hora de siempre, atendían a las visitas, hacían el aseo, y morían por el Souke era siempre el Bouke.

—Mirai-san no creo que debería decir esa clase de cosas tan a la ligera, usted no puede saber cómo son las cosas aquí—dijo con voz fuerte y seria mientras fruncía el ceño de mal modo y se llevaba una mano sobre su banda ninja ahí donde está su cruz, nunca le había gustado que la gente hablara tan a la ligera de las diferencias entre las ramas—¿Quiénes son Mei y Ashia? —pregunto al darse cuenta de lo grosero que había sido, la verdad poco le importara quienes fueran esas personas solo quería cambiar de tema con rapidez.

—Neji-san, con todo respeto creo que usted es el que debería dejar de hablar tan a la ligera. No conoce las costumbres de mi gente y no puede saber que tan malas son, aquí la única que ha visto las dos partes soy yo—su voz salió firme acompañada de una mirada fuerte, Neji se quedó tieso nunca le había pasado algo así, esa chica le había dado una cachetada con guante blanco—Mei y Ashia son mis familiares, estoy bajo su cuidado desde que tengo memoria—la mirada triste que lanzo al piso indico al muchacho que no era feliz con tal situación—.Tienen mi edad…Y nunca han sido libres—confeso con un gemido ahogado de culpa que el shinobi escucho a las perfección—.A veces desearía que fuera al revés, que ellos fueran los líderes y yo su familiar, seria mas fácil.

Si, había entendido que las cosas tal vez eran peor en el hogar de la muchacha pero ella no sabía del sello con el que debía de cargar el resto de su vida. Ella no había visto por completo la crueldad oculta en el clan Hyūga. Además ¿Qué sería más fácil ser un miembro de la rama secundaria? Eso era una broma de mal gusto que no pudo más que molestarlo.

—No creo que si se le presenta la oportunidad cambie su cuna de oro por una vida como la nuestra, no se lo tome a mal—dijo dándose la vuelta con claras intenciones de irse—.Que descanse.

La chica lo miro con furia un momento antes de verlo con tristeza.

—Hyūga-san—lo llamo con respeto—.Creo que debería informarse antes de hablar—dijo bajando un poco el cuello de su yukata mostrando un sello en la base de su cuello, el chico abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. —Para nadie es secreto la condición del clan Hyūga, yo hable sabiendo ¿Y usted? —Dijo dándose la vuelta—Que pase buenas noches.

Y se fue.

Neji no quiso pensar más después de eso y se marchó a su habitación.

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero tenía el presentimiento de que la muchacha seguía molesto con él. No era que le importara mucho pero ella era la prometida de su amigo, además probablemente cuando sus primas y amigos se enteraran de lo que paso le darían el sermón de su vida.

Salió de la cocina hacia el salón donde sería la fiesta de compromiso de su amigo y su —ya no tan amigable—prometida, las cosas que anteriormente sirvieron para su bienvenida le habían ayudado mucho, solo tuvieron que conseguir algunos detalles de más. El salón estaba listo y todos sus invitados dentro, solo faltaban Naruto—que vendría tan pronto llegara a la aldea—el cual se moría por conocer a la novia de su amigo cejotas.

Miro su reloj, ya venía siendo hora de que llegara. Minutos más tarde la puerta del gran salón se abrió con un estruendo.

— ¡Estoy de vuelta! ¿A quién creen que me encontré de camino? —Dijo con el ánimo por los cielos mientras saludaba a todos.

¿Sería posible que Tenten ya…?

— ¡Temari-san! —el grito de las muchachas, le confirmo al chico que ella sin dudas no era la castaña

Las chicas envolvieron a la joven rápidamente y al verse olvidado el Uzumaki decidió pasar al salón, fue cuando sus ojos repararon en su excéntrico amigo y la castaña muchacha.

Saludo con alegría a su camarada y hablaron por unos minutos antes de que el rubio volteara a la chica y con una sonrisa gigante dijera.

—¡Qué bueno es volver a verte Tenten-ttebayo! —Grito—Te vez un poco diferente, ¡Pero te sienta bien! —los demás lo miraron como quien ve a un loco—¿No venias hasta dentro de unos días?

El salón se quedó en silencio, vale Naruto era descuidado y poco fijado pero ¿Confundir a la heredera del país del té con Tenten? Eso era el colmo.

—N-naruto-kun—llamo Hinata con nerviosismo—creo que te estas confun…

—Es bueno verte a ti también Naruto—pronuncio cada silaba de su nombre demostrando así que ya lo conocía bien—¡Las cosas aquí se han vuelto muy aburridas! —exclamo con colocando una mano en su barbilla.

Las Hyūga miraron a su primo con preocupación, para ellas no era un secreto el amor de este a hacia su compañera.

—¿Entonces tu eres la prometida de Lee? —pregunto y la joven asintió.

El alma del genio se fue al piso.

.

.

.

_—No, no estoy bien—dijo y ella se paralizo —.No soporto el hecho de que te estén obligando a casar y tú no hagas nada al respecto—el muchacho cayo antes de soltar unas palabras que se clavaron como dagas en el corazón de la chica—No te pareces en nada a la Tenten que conozco._

* * *

__

Lo se, lo se muchas querrán matarme en estos momentos, sin embargo esta es la trama original de la historia (no, no fue así nada mas a la "ahí se va"), desde que escribí el capitulo uno ya estaba planeado ¿Que si abra NejiTen? Pues si, se los dije desde un principio. ¿Con quien se quedara Tenten? No lo se aun, también se los avise.

La trama se revela un triangulo amoroso!

Bueno, bueno no los aburro mas. ¡Opiniones!

¿Les gusto el cap?

¿Tuvieron parte favorita?

¿Que opinan de la declaración de Lee?

¿Y de la pequeña discusión de Neji y Tenten? ¿Creen que eso afecte en algo?

¿Que hay del sello que Mirai/Tenten le muestra a Neji?

¿Como por que se imaginan que solo Naruto la reconoció?

¿Creen que Tenten no queria decir nada o simplemente sus amigos fueron descuidados?

¿Que creen que hara Neji ahora?

¿Les gusta la trama?

¿Quieren matarme?

Por si no quedo claro, lo ultimo es la oriacion completa del recuerdo de Tenten.

Solo se le agrega esto "_No te pareces en nada a la Tenten que conozco"_

_Me despido, besos._

_¡...Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
